


I Won't Tell Wilson If You Won't

by highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Dad!Tony, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Stucky? - Freeform, but literally none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath/pseuds/highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath
Summary: Peter spends an evening at the Avengers' compound.





	I Won't Tell Wilson If You Won't

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really mad that season 5 isn't on Netflix yet, but hey ho, we have this instead.

“Mr Rogers, Mr Barnes, and Ms Romanoff are departing the Quinjet,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informs the occupants of the recreation room, just as Peter enters, having come to the compound straight from school. He dumps his rucksack on the overstuffed couch and plonks himself down next to it.

Releasing a world-weary sigh, he throws his head back and thinks for a moment. Then he suddenly sits up, checks his phone for any new messages before he locks the screen and tosses it in the general direction of his bag.

Heavy footsteps approach not long after the announcement, and soon the two super soldiers appear around a corner, clearly deep in discussion about something. They stop at the entrance to the living quarters, Steve throwing an arm around the other man to draw him into an embrace. He whispers something in Bucky’s ear, but Peter can’t make it out, although he’s not sure he wants to, considering the twitch of Bucky’s jaw despite his stoic complexion.

Peter watches them with awe written clearly on his face. He was still new to the dynamics of the dysfunctional family the Avengers had formed, something Clint liked to tease him about, but being the kid of the group - although no one would admit it - they all doted on him.

(Natasha enters the room shortly after and there isn’t as much as spring in her step as there usually is; she, too, heads to her room to clean up.)

Knowing it would take them a while to return, he extracts his camera from his bag and begins deleting the most recent images that were blurry or otherwise not decent enough to be used. It isn’t long until he is joined by Sam Wilson, who had just returned from hosting an evening VA meeting. He shrugs off his jacket, saying, “Got any homework, kid?”

Peter looks up, contemplates the question for a moment, then replies, “Yeah, but it’s not due until next week, so I’ll do it at the weekend.”

Sam seems satisfied with his answer as he leans forward to pick up the television remote which had been left on the coffee table in front of him. “You okay with watching a couple of episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine? I’m still catching up.”

Returning his camera to his bag, Peter nods, happy to spend some down time watching what Ned would deem a ‘quality’ show.

Slowly, more people filter in and settle on the various seats arranged around the room as the episodes continue to play.

“Aw, man, I wish I could be like Jake,” Peter informs the room with a sigh, still staring at the screen while waiting for the next episode to play. When no one replies, he looks up and gives a sheepish grin. “Don’t you want to be a badass cop?”

“Wow, kid, that’s deep,” comments Bucky with a grin.

No one had noticed Tony enter the room, but all heads turn when he clears his throat. Sam was about to give a retort and childishly sinks into his chair when the opportunity is taken from him but pauses the title sequence anyway.

“Kid, I just had your Aunt on the phone,” he says, waving his mobile for emphasis. “She wants to know when you’ll be home.”

Peter glances at his watch, and everyone watches as his face morphs into a mortified expression. “You said we would only watch ‘a couple’ of episodes!” He directs over his shoulder to Sam, who just gives an innocent shrug as if to say that it wasn’t his fault they had nearly watched half a season.

“Oh is it bedtime for the spiderling?”

“Oh fuck, sorry guys, I’ve got to go,” Peter rushes out, pointedly ignoring Sam’s jibe, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

He throws a wave over his shoulder as he leaves the room, anxious to make sure May isn’t panicking too much, but he halts mid-step when his name is called.

“Pete, you forgot your phone.” It's Tony.  He approaches with Peter’s phone in an outstretched hand, a glass of bourbon having somehow miraculously appeared in the other.

“Uh, thanks Dad- I mean- Mr Stark.”

Tony chuckles at his stumble, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “I won’t tell Wilson if you won’t.”

“Uh, sure.” Peter manages before he has to force himself to leave the building, the heat in his cheeks becoming too much and he has to take a couple of deep breaths of cool evening air to calm himself down.

_I guess I owe you 10 bucks_ , he types out to Ned. _I just called Mr Stark Dad!_

He gets a reply a minute later:

_I knew it! Don’t worry, I’ll start writing my eulogy._


End file.
